


Twists and Turns

by LarryPhanGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging Dean Winchester, Blowjobs, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Hunt Gone Wrong, Hurt Dean Winchester, Jody Mills-mentioned, M/M, Plot Twist, Shameless Smut, bareback, elements of d/s, ghost hunt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryPhanGirl/pseuds/LarryPhanGirl
Summary: Dean is injured on a hunt. Cas is at the hospital with him which leads Dean to reveal his true feelings.A/N: *Edited and final, sorry for the many updates and edits*





	Twists and Turns

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all like! ❤️ There’s a Sherlock (the BBC series) Easter egg in there (:
> 
>  
> 
> Complete and edited:)

Have you ever been surrounded by all your friends yet feel like you’re the only one there? Like everyone is ignoring you and you’re all alone? Everyone is talking around you but you don’t hear a thing, all you can hear is your own thoughts. That’s what it’s like for Dean. He always retreats to his mind when he’s in a crowd. It’s his comfort place. The only person who can snap him out of his head is Castiel, the angel who saved him and entered his life in a dramatic fashion. Sure, Sam can slowly ease Dean out of his head trance but as soon as Cas walks into the room, Dean snaps out of it automatically. That’s how strong of a connection they have, at least on Dean’s side of things. 

 

“Dean,” Cas says, laying a hand on Dean’s shoulder. He’s suddenly outside of his own head. “Sam found a simple hunt. A ghost on the other side of town. You okay to go?”

 

“Yeah, I’m good to go,” Dean pulls on his coat. “Don’t touch my laptop,” he points at Cas. “Hands off.” His voice gets deep, playfully threatening his friend. Cas gives him a nod and a small wave then heads for the guest room of the bunker, which as been converted into Cas’ room since he basically lives there. 

 

Dean meets his brother in his most prized possession, Baby. Baby is Dean’s black 1967 Chevy Impala. It’s one thing Dean treasures the most. He’s built the car up from nothing, multiple times. He gives Baby a small pat as he gets into the car. Sam is already inside, typing away on his laptop. “This should be quick and easy, right?” 

 

“Course, Dean. It’s just a simple house ghost. It’s been scaring the kids during the night. A milk run, you could say. Won’t take us any time at all.” 

 

“So how did they know about us?” 

 

“They know Jody and Jody had them call us since we’re only 20 minutes away.”  “Dude,” Dean closes the laptop on Sam. “What you are you researching? This is a simple ghost hunt, you said it yourself.” 

 

Sam throws his older brother a bitch face. “Yes, but the house is a historical house. There’s a list of every person who lived in that house at the time of their death. That’ll give us a list of possible ghosts.” Sam flips the laptop open again and continues his research. Dean shakes his head with an eye roll and gets to driving.

 

They arrive at the historical house and Dean gets out all the salt, the bullets of salt and the iron rods. Sam grabs the guns and the matches. “Did you figure out who the ghost might be?” Dean asks as he slams the trunk shut. 

 

“I’m not sure. The guy who was here last said the ghost was female and it had half her face torn off. So that eliminates all the men who died here. I made a list of the women. There’s only three.” Sam hands Dean the list as they walk into the house. As soon as they open the door and step in, the door slams shut by itself. Sam looks over at Dean. “I guess it knows we’re here.” 

 

Dean looks over at Sam, an angry expression forming. “You think?” Suddenly, Dean is thrown back by the ghost and hits his head on the metal frame of the window. Everything goes black and the last thing he hears is Sam yelling his name. 

 

*~~*

 

Dean wakes up in the hospital, blinking away the brightness of the room. “Oh, shit,” Dean croaks out, his mouth incredibly dry. 

 

“Dean!” Cas exclaims and stands up quickly. “Hey there buddy. I’ll get you some water.” Cas grabs the water jug next to Dean’s hospital bed and pours some into a paper cup. He helps Dean take a few sips. “How do you feel?” 

 

“Rough,” Dean clears his throat and takes another sip of the water. “Sam okay?”

 

“Yes, he’s back at the bunker. He burned the bones and the ghost is gone.” 

 

Dean groans and puts down the cup. “I got knocked out before the fight even started. I’m such a wimp.”

 

Cas chokes back a chuckle. “Good news is, you’ll be able to come back to the bunker now that you’re awake! You were only out for a few hours and the doctors have already checked for a concussion.”

 

“Thank god!” Dean flips the covers off and slowly slides to his feet. 

 

“Whoa whoa! Cover up buddy!” Cas makes his way to the other side of the room, a deep blush spreading across his cheeks. 

 

Dean looks down at his backwards hospital gown that’s spread open, showing every inch of his naked front. “Sorry, Cas,” Dean says sheepishly and makes his way to the bathroom to get dressed. 

 

Back at the bunker, Sam has gone to the store, leaving Dean and Cas alone in the library. Dean sets a bottle of beer in front of Cas then sits on the other side of the table. “So, what did you do while Sam and I were gone?” 

 

“I was watching TV in your room on your laptop.” 

 

Dean almost spits his beer all over Cas. “You used my laptop?!” 

 

“Yes, I did. Why? Am I not allowed to touch it?” Cas tilts his head in confusion. 

 

“No you can’t use it! I have private stuff on there. Stuff that’s for my eyes only. No more using my laptop, okay?” 

 

Cas rolls his eyes and takes a swig of his beer. “I’ve already seen everything on your laptop.” Cas gets up and slowly walks around the table, stopping behind Dean. “I’ve seen the videos you’ve saved...the men look a bit like you and me, do they not?” Cas lays his hands on your shoulders and bends to whisper in your ear. “Is that a coincidence or do you purposefully jack off to a man that looks like me?”

 

Dean gulps and chugs down the rest of his beer, his mouth suddenly dry. “No, it’s not like that. I don’t even know how that got on my laptop. Must’ve been a prank from Sam.” Dean clears his throat and wipes his sweaty palms on his pants, his hands shaking from the nerves. 

 

Cas chuckles and slides one hand down the older Winchester’s chest. “It’s no prank. The videos have been watched multiple times,” Cas whispers and lays his head on Dean’s shoulder. “Don’t lie to me, Dean. Tell me the truth and who knows, maybe I’ll say the same back.” Cas kisses Dean’s neck gently, rising a moan out of Dean. 

 

“Fine, fine. I downloaded the videos because they looked identical to us. I even have a folder where the male actor who looks like you does solo stuff. I jerk off to the videos almost every night I’m actually home. Happy now?” Dean gets visibly tense as the words come out of his mouth. Cas chuckles and spins Dean around in his chair to face him. “Are you going to hit me? I deserve the punch.” Cas rolls his eyes and chuckles again, shaking his head. “Then what the fuck are you going to do to me?” 

 

Cas leans forward to whisper into his human friend’s ear. “I’m going to make you beg for mercy. Twice.” 

 

Dean whimpers but swallows it before Cas can hear it and grabs Cas’ arm. “I don’t beg. I make people beg.” 

 

Another chuckle rises from Cas’ throat. “Not according to the videos you’re so fond of.” Cas grabs a hold of Dean’s shirt and rips it open, the buttons flying every which way. A few more tugs and the outer shirt is completely off. Cas slides the under shirt off of Dean next, leaving him naked from the waist up. Cas gets on his knees and settles himself between Dean’s legs. “Have I guessed it right? The dominant act really is just an act. You’re such a sub, begging for a proper dom to come and put you in your place.” Cas unzips Dean’s jeans and shoves them down Dean’s legs. He throws them haphazardly across the library, knowing over a few books in the process. 

 

“Sam will be mad you knocked over the books.” Dean gives Cas a look, letting him know that he’s teasing him. Cas smirks and slides Dean’s boxers down his legs and throws them in the same direction as the jeans, knocking over more books in the process. “Why don’t you just knock down every book in this library?” Dean laughs nervously, Cas’ hand slowly sliding its way up his leg. 

 

“You know, you are completely naked and you’re still trying to make jokes,” Cas shakes his head and stands up. “I  _ was  _ going to give you a treat but I don’t think you’ve earned it with all your jokes.” Cas walks his way towards the kitchen, walking as slowly as possible. 

 

“Wait wait! I’m sorry, no more jokes. I promise I’ll stop joking.” Cas stops as he gets to the kitchen door frame. He turns around and crosses his arms across his chest, one eyebrow raised. “Please come back?” Dean begs, his hand outstretched to Cas. 

 

“That’s one,” Cas says but still makes no movement towards the older Winchester brother. A look of confusion washes across Dean’s face. 

 

“One? One of what?” 

 

Cas takes one step forward. “I told you I’d make you beg twice. That’s one.” 

 

Dean scoffs and rolls his eyes. “That doesn’t count! We haven’t started anything!” Before he has a chance to continue with his argument, he is pushed roughly against the wall, the legs of his chair breaking off with the force of it all. His head slams back and he sees stars for a moment. 

 

Cas leans in and whispers in his ear. “You say we haven’t started anything? You’re naked and hard. Tell me more things that I can prove you wrong about.” Cas lays his hands on Dean’s shoulder and pushes him down onto his knees. Quickly, Cas strips himself and throws all his clothes every which way. Once his cock is free from the confines of clothes, it swings out and slaps Dean in the face. He looks up at Cas with wide eyes. “I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to. Unless, I’m reading your body language all wrong, which could be, you do want this. You want me. If I’m right, suck me and make it good. If I’m wrong, feel free to beat me to a pulp.”

 

There’s a few minutes of no movement and utter silence. Finally, Dean gathers enough courage and tilts his head, the tip of Cas’ cock sliding against his lip. “You’re not wrong.” Dean opens his mouth and takes every inch of Cas down his throat, suppressing his gag reflex as best as he can. A mixture of a moan and groan rips it way out of Cas as Dean moves his head back and forth, his tongue licking and touching any part he can. Something tightens in Cas’ stomach and he pulls away quickly, leaving Dean dazed and coughing from the sudden movement. “What’d you do that for?” Dean manages to croak out, his voice very hoarse.

 

“I was too close,” Cas whispers and bends down. He kisses Dean deeply only pulling away when he feels Dean shaking. “Come on,” he picks dean up and bends him over the library table. “Do you or Sam have any lube anywhere?” 

 

Dean nods and pushes himself up onto his elbows. “Yeah, I have some. In my room, in the second drawer of my nightstand by my bed. Should be a full bottle.” 

 

“I’ll be right back!” Cas slaps Dean’s ass and runs off to Dean’s room in search of the lube, which leaves Dean to his thoughts.  _ I can’t believe that I’m finally doing this with Cas. I’ve wanted this since that day he entered my life, with all the lights blowing out and all that wind. It was a very impressive entrance and made me fall in love with him immediately.  _

 

Cas comes back, the full bottle of lube in his hand. “Found it! Wait, should I have grabbed one of those condoms that was by this?” 

 

“No no!” Dean whips around and pulls Cas close. “No I want to be as close to you as I can. I need to feel you, no barriers between us. Please.” 

 

Cas kisses Dean softly. “My pleasure, babe.” He bends Dean back over the table and get to work. He lubes up two fingers and slides one in slowly, slowly coaching Dean through this. “Just breathe for me, babe, okay? Breathe in and out. Relax. This hurts more if you’re all tensed up.” Dean nods and relaxes which allows Cas to slide another finger in and stretch. After almost 5 whole minutes of preparing, Cas slides his fingers out. Dean whimpers from the loss and looks back at Cas. Cas chuckles. “Don’t worry, you won’t be empty for long.” He lubes up his cock then pours a little bit more onto Dean’s hole. He grabs both of Dean’s hips and pushes him down, so Dean’s bum is level with Cas’ hips. “Breathe babe,” Cas whispers. 

 

Dean takes a few deep breaths and relaxes, pushing back into Cas. “Now please. I need you.” Cas nods and pushes his tip in, whispering to Dean to relax and breathe. Once his tip is inside, Cas pushes the rest of the way in, stopping once his entire length is seated deep inside. He rubs Dean’s hips as he waits for Dean to get used to him. “I’m okay. Please start moving.” Cas pulls out until only his tip is in then slams back into Dean hard. He continues this slow but hard pace until Dean is panting and moaning for more. Cas’ thrusts become faster and harder, pushing the table with the strength of his thrusts. “Oh fuck, Cas. More please!” Cas angles himself and drives himself directly into Dean’s prostate. “Yes!” Dean yells and pushes back against Cas and tightens as he cums hard, covering the whole table until he’s shaking. 

 

“Oh, Dean, so pretty, cumming for me,” Cas whispers as he drives himself deep into Dean and let’s go, coating Dean’s insides with his cum. He pulls out with a pop and Dean crumbles to the floor, panting in exhaustion. “You okay?” Cas helps him to lay down comfortably. 

 

“More than okay,” Dean whispers and closes his eyes.  _ This is a dream come true,  _ Dean thinks before falling asleep.

 

*~~*

 

The room is quiet, except for the steady beeping of the heart monitor. Sam and Cas are deep in their thoughts until the heart monitor starts beeping faster. Cas jumps up and runs to Dean’s bedside. “Hey, something’s wrong. His heart rate is up and his ventilator is working double time.” Cas is too busy, looking over the machines to notice what’s happening to Dean’s comatose body.

 

Sam chuckles and gently slaps Cas’ arm. “Dude, look.” Cas looks down at the tent in Dean’s sheets, a small wet spot slowly spreading. “He’s having a sex dream. That’s why everything is faster.” 

 

“Oh,” Cas burrows his eyebrows. “What do we do?” He takes a step back. 

 

“Nothing, he’ll finish soon and his breathing and heart rate will go back to normal,” Sam chuckles and sits back down. “I do wonder what he’s dreaming about. He’s been in the coma for almost 3 months.” 

 

“How did he go into a coma?” Cas asks, looking at Dam confused. “Usually, he barely gets hurt during a hunt.” 

 

Sam shrugs. “The ghost just threw him across the room and he must’ve hit his head hard. He’s been unconscious since.” 

 

Sam lays Dean’s laptop next to him, hoping Dean will wake up soon and that he’ll want to use it. Cas goes to open the computer but Sam smacks his hand away. “We’re not supposed to look on his laptop.” 

 

Cas pouts. “Man, I wanted to go through it! I’ve always wondered what videos, pictures and games he has stashed on it. Don’t you wanna know??” 

 

Sam shakes his head. “No way, I look at this and I’m dead. Now come on, Jody is meeting us at the bunker.” 

  
Sam walks out of the room. Cas starts to but stops in the door frame. He looks back at Dean and feels something strange, like Dean is trying to speak to him. As he stares at Dean, he watches as the wet spot gets bigger and the tent goes down. The strange feeling goes away, leaving Cas even more confused.  _ What the fuck? _

**Author's Note:**

> If you watch Sherlock and noticed the little Sherlock Easter egg, let me know and I love you hehe


End file.
